lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warroirs
Warriors ''is a American-Canadian drama-comedy series produced by Viacom and Adult Swim Studios, and is filmed sometimes on Location. The series stars Josh Harmon, Leah Forest, Jeff Lanskey and Ajiona Alexus. On November 2015, Nickelodeon originally ordered the pilot and was originally titled: ''Galactic Worlds. The series premiered on Adult Swim on April 13, 2018. The first season will consist of 20 episodes. In Comic-Con, The writers announced the series will conclude its run on Adult Swim with a 44-minute double-length event on September 28, 2018, at 9pm. Season 1 will have 16 episodes aired. On July 11, 2018, Adult Swim announced they wouldn't renew the series for a second season due to high budget costs to keep the show in production and running, and announced they will give the show to TBS and TBS renewed the series for a second season, filming is schedule to begin on July 30, 2018. The second season would consist of 24 episodes, due to 4 episodes from season 1 carried over to the second season. On December 16, 2018, TBS announced the second season will premiere on January 10, 2019, moving up from its January 14th premiere. TBS announced the second season got a additional 4 episodes, bringing the total to 28 episodes for the second season. Season 2 concludes July 19, 2019, with 44 aired episodes. On June 13, 2019, TBS announced the series would end after 2 seasons, and the series finale will air July 19, 2019, and on July 6, 2019, the creators and writers announced the series could be potentially revived to air in the near future on a streaming platform. Since the finale, viewers were outraged that the series ended with alot of loose threads and needed a Season 3. On July 30, 2019, Netflix announced the series was renewed for a 16-episode third season and was already in production for a December 2019 release, making a second revival. Cast Main * Josh Harmon as Nate Fleming '- a 15-year old kid whose dream is to enter the new world, and he is set to be drafted to enter the Galactic Wars, he suddenly acquires special abilities and classified as a "Level 5" on the Galactic Scale, the most dangerous. He fights his own adventures in his universe and other's. * Leah Forest as '''Jesse Fleming '- a 10-year old girl who one day want's to own her own planet. She is not your typical 22nd century girl, she loves planets, and likes interdeminsional travel. ' * Jeff Lansky as '''Glenn Fleming '- Nate and Jesse's no good uncle who moves in, and he inspires them to follow their dreams, being sarcastic , he is secretly planning to end the ongoing Galactic Wars himself. He was taken by the rich people in the new World. * Ajiona Alexus ''' Synopsis Set sometime in the late-22nd century, Earth now a water covered waste-land had to evacuate its citizens to colonize a new world in a new Galaxy. Back on Earth 2 (The newly formed earth in the solar system) Nate, a 15-year old kid whose in line to be drafted to fight the Galactic Wars, is a child dreaming of one day escaping to go to the promised New World in another Galaxy, One Day, His no-good Uncle knocks on his door and tells him that they are on the waiting list for the trip to the new world, and he has invented a Teleportation Machine to transport people to new universes called: ''Mitch 2.0''. Nate his friend Ariel have just found out they have a special abilities that was originally developed 100 years earlier, to revolutionize human evolution, and was to form killing machines but was abandoned and now when the universes top Celestial beings getting involved these journeys are just the beginning. In Season Two, Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019) Production On November 2015, Nickelodeon originally ordered the pilot and was originally titled: ''Galactic Worlds''. On January 2016, Jojo Siwa and Casey Simpson were originally cast as the leads. On April 2016, The pilot was filmed at Sunset Studios. On July 2016, The writers and creators confirmed the show's idea was revised and the concept was abandoned, and subsequently Nickelodeon did not pick up the series and the pilot was aired as a hour television movie called ''Space!' which premiered on November 19, 2016. On October 2016, The creators confirmed the show's permanent concept was ready for pitching. On January 2017, Adult Swim ordered 20 episodes to the series to begin production in the fall that year, to televise the following year. In the summer of 2017, Production and and Principal Photography commenced. On January 21, 2018, Adult Swim announced the show production was complete. On February 2018, A teaser trailer was released. On March 2018, A full trailer was released and announced the show's premiere date on April 13, 2018. After Episode 10 aired on June 7, 2018, the show was put on a hiatus. On July 14, 2018, Adult Swim annoucned the show to resume airing weekly on September 17, 2018, concluding the series sometime in 2018. Adult Swim announced In a tweet that new episodes will continue to roll out the rest of 2018. On July 15, 2018, four days after the series was cancelled by Adult Swim; TBS announced the show was revived for another 20-episode season, which will be broadcast on November 22, 2018. The last episode to air on Adult Swim will air September 28, 2018, concluding the first season. On August 19, 2018, Josh Harmon confirmed on Instagram Live that this season has 16 episodes, instead of 20 episodes, due to 4 episodes cut, due to the show's cancellation. Season 2 will premiere on January 14, 2019, then premiering with 5 new episodes in February. The series will return with new episodes to TBS on June 21. Production began on the second season on July 28, 2018, Principal Photography began in San Diego area and Santa Barbra, on August 2, 2018. On August 18, 2018, Production was paused due to the ongoing California Wildfires, around the area, Production is set to resume on August 27, 2018. Production is scheduled to wrap on December 20, 2018. Production continued on the second season from February 10th to March 27th in the Bay Area. Production on Season 3 began on July 25, 2019 and is set to last until October 6, 2019, for the first 8 episodes, in various locations in Europe. Production for the back 8 episodes will begin in January 2020. The first two seasons will be on Netflix on September 26, 2019. On July 30, 2019, The creators announced the third season's back 8 episodes will premiere in fall 2020. Lost Episodes * TBS confirmed 48 episodes of the series were produced, however 44 are scheduled to air. The unaired episodes are 108, 113, 115, 117. Those episodes will premiere on reruns after the series ends, those episodes aired on a two-hour block entitled Warriors: Lost Episodes from 7pm to 9pm on July 23, 2019, and scored 3.86 viewers. Episodes Included * Foreign Affairs - 108 - 7pm * Double Agents - 113 - 7:30pm * All The Stars - 115 - 8:00pm * Intergalactic Prom - 117 - 8:30pm